Dilution apparatus using an aspirator, to dilute a liquid concentrate with a liquid diluent to form a use solution, have been used for many years. The first such systems were ad hoc, loose assemblies of tubing, connections, aspirator, etc. The typical prior art diluting station comprises a large reservoir of concentrate, a source of diluent, typically service water, and a smaller receiving container for the dilute use solution. Typically, in general applications, the concentrate container is of large volume when compared to a use solution container. The concentrate container typically contains greater than five liters of concentrate while the container for the dilute use solution typically is relatively small, typically 500 milliliters to about 3 liters. The concentrate container can comprise a 5 to 10 liter plastic tote container, a 55 gallon drum or similar bulk volume container. The typical use solution container is a mop bucket, pail, spray bottle, etc.
Such a dilution apparatus is operated by passing service water or other aqueous stream through the aspirator containing a venturi. The venturi draws the liquid concentrate from the bulk into contact with the aqueous diluent stream, mixes the diluent and concentrate forming a use solution which is then transferred to a use solution container. The configuration of such a dilution apparatus has taken a large variety of embodiments. Large numbers of embodiments of concentrate containers, transfer mechanisms, aspirator control means, use solution containers and various combinations of these elements have been attempted in the past.
One such prior art diluting station is the DEMA blend center dilution system is designed to proportion concentrate from typically 5 gallon pail containers into a mop bucket. In this application, the mop bucket is a substantially different container than the concentrate container. Muller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,726 shows a mixing and dispensing container in which a first smaller concentrate container, after mating with a dilution container, opens the concentrate for liquid into the use solution container. The concentrate is dispensed into a diluent present in the container. The mated containers are agitated to mix the dilute use solution. Crumby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,368 shows returnable containers for liquid chemicals having a drum source of concentrate, a intermediate container and a delivery means to a spray applicator. Bavaveas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,083 teaches a package adapted for the use solution made from a liquid concentrate. The package contains means for measuring the concentrate for entry into the container for dilution. Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,113 shows a dispenser station for two or more cosmetic dispensers. Each dispenser having a container with a removable top for introduction of the cosmetic liquid material. These dispensers do not dilute a concentrate but deliver a premade lotion or gel. Bally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,003 teaches a dilution station having a large concentrate container and diluting means in a frame containing an apparatus that prevents unwanted operation of diluting valves. Conte, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,892 shows a unitary multipurpose dilution and dispenser that directs a selected concentrate from a tote to a spray head. The apparatus permits selection of one of many specific concentrates for dispensing. Spriggs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,557 show a solution proportion and dispensing system that can dilute a product from a liquid concentrate container into a separate smaller reservoir or into a mop pail or other bucket. The manually operated aspirator can have a single dilution ratio. The diluted material stored in an intermediate container can be dispensed into use bottles fitted with spray heads.
In large part, the prior art dilution systems involve relatively large containers for concentrate when compared to the dilute use solution containers requiring different size containers for concentrate and dilute use solution. The prior art discloses systems comprising a concentrate container that is different than a use solution container. Such systems require a large inventory of different containers. Further, the prior art systems do not ensure the introduction of the appropriate concentrate into the concentrate container where multiple concentrate containers are used by a dilution station.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for new versatile diluting apparatus and diluting stations having one or more diluting apparatus. Such stations ideally will permit concentrate container reuse as a dilute use solution container, reduce container inventory, reduce accidental mixing of concentrates, ensure proper dilution and filling of use solution containers and can be easily operated by maintenance personnel.